


Wish You Were Here

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, implied canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of loss<br/>For fullmoon-ficlet prompt #12 - missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Stilinski**  
  
He still sleeps on his own side of the bed. He wakes up every morning and rolls across the empty bed to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. He never moves it to his nightstand.  
  
He still turns to speak to her when Stiles does something ridiculous. He always stops before the words escape.  
  
\--  
  
 **Argent**  
  
He still pours two cups of coffee in the morning. Sometimes there’s an extra place setting at the dinner table. Allison always clears it away without a word.  
  
He still turns to speak to her when Allison acts like an incomprehensible teenager. He always stops and muddles through somehow.  
  
\--  
  
 **Stilinski**  
  
Once in a while, he starts to call her to see if she’s free for lunch. He doesn’t finish dialing, except when he does. He doesn’t let it ring until her voice mail picks up, except when he does. He pays the phone bill every month.  
  
He turns to speak to her when Stiles lies to him, but she’s never there.  
  
\--  
  
 **Argent**  
  
He cleans his guns alone. He can never find the correct bore brush when he needs it anymore. He forgets to buy gun oil.  
  
He feels her at his back when he patrols with Allison, but she’s never there.


End file.
